Speak Now
by without fears
Summary: —Yo no soy la clase de chica que debería interrumpir bruscamente en una ocasión de blanco, pero tú no eres el tipo de chico que debería casarse con la chica equivocada.— CLACE ONE-SHOT Basado en la canción Speak now de Taylor Swift.


**Bueno, el otro día estaba escuchando esta canción de Taylor Swift llamada Speak Now y, de repente, se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, sé que no es muy bueno (ni tampoco muy largo) pero, tenía que subirlo.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

Yo miraba todo desde donde nadie podía verme, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, no puede estar pasando, Jace no puede estar haciéndome esto, _pero lo está,_ se recordó, _lo está y no puedes hacer nada._

Porque ese es el día de la boda de Jace.

El no puede estar casándose con esa chica, ella sabía que el no quería casarse con ella, pero tenía que hacerlo, _estúpidos padres de Jace,_ pensó, _no el estúpido es el._

De repente empezó a escuchar unos gritos.

— ¡Eres una tonta! —reconoció la voz como la de Kaelie, gritándole a su pobre dama de honor— ¡Te dije exactamente que no… —de seguro la pobre no tenía la culpa de que la arpía estuviera en sus días del mes. Dejo de prestar atención, eso no era lo importante.

No puedo dejar que Jace se case, _pero que puedes hacer, Clary, _se dijo, _no puedes simplemente ir y gritar ¡Jace, te amo no te cases con ella y hazlo conmigo!_

Recordó la noche anterior cuando estaba hablando con Jace.

Cuando el le había dicho que no podía hacer nada.

_***Flashback***_

—_Vamos Jace, tu sabes que tu no la quieres… ¿O sí?_

— _¡Tu sabes mejor que nadie que no!_

— _¿Entonces por qué lo haces?_

—_Sabes que no tengo alternativa._

—_Sí, solo para tener felices a los medios ¿no? — Me burle—Tu solo te estás casando porque tus padres saben que te dará más fama de la que ya tienes._

—_Clary, por favor, no me hagas esto ¿sí? —dijo el desesperado._

— _¿Por qué me pides eso? —pregunte al borde de las lagrimas._

— _¡Porque te amo! ¡Te amo! Y si dices esas cosas no puedo controlarme y…y…_

—_Shhh, ya, está bien— y con eso, llevo sus labios a los suyos, sabiendo que esos podrían ser sus últimos besos._

—_Pero, si cambias de opinión, te esperare en la puesta trasera._

_***Fin de Flashback***_

El muy imbécil no podía defraudar a sus padres. Si, el es un imbécil, ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí…

_¡Porque lo amas!_ Grito una pequeña voz en su interior y tenia razón.

Y ahora aquí estaba, detrás de las cortinas de la iglesia, solo porque la novia no quería invitarla, así de tanto era obvio el que Jace no quería casarse con ella.

_Tienes que hacer algo,_ se dijo de nuevo, _¿Pero qué?_

Ciertamente podía hacer solo dos cosas:

Resignarse a que Jace se casaría con una chica que bien podía ser una bruja, o...

Interrumpir en la boda.

Esto último era ya demasiado desesperado, pero los momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, entonces soy libre para actuar con tanta desesperación como me plazca.

Pero, siendo Clarissa Fray, ella podía saltar por la ventana, y aun las cosas no estarían bien.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando el órgano empezó a sonar, pero sonó más bien como una marcha de muerte.

Y ahí viene ella, con su gran, GRAN, vestido, todo el mundo le sonríe, pero lo único que yo hago es aguantar las lagrimas.

Ella se ve como una gran reina de la belleza.

Pero, el desearía que fuera yo, ¿no?

Estos son los minutos más largos de mi vida, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

Y ahora están diciendo los votos, y sé que él me está mirando, y solo hago lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos, darle una mirada triste.

Ahora solo escucho el —Que hable ahora, o calle para siempre— de el predicador.

Es mi última oportunidad.

No puedo creer que lo haré.

Aquí va nada.

Me pongo de pie, todos esta mirándome, algunos dejan escapar fritos ahogados, pero yo solo te estoy viendo a ti. Todo el mundo guarda silencio.

—Yo no soy la clase de chica que debería interrumpir bruscamente en una ocasión de blanco, pero tú no eres el tipo de chico que debería casarse con la chica equivocada. No digas que si, por favor. —susurro la ultima parte.

Y con eso, me doy media vuelta y salgo de la iglesia por la puesta de atrás, pude haberme quedado y saber que diría Jace, pero puedo imaginármelo, el solo debe estar decepcionado.

No debí haber hecho eso, soy una tonta...

Justo cuando empiezo a caminar una mano me toma el brazo.

— ¿Y este es el momento en que digo que te amo demasiado como para hacerle caso a mis padres?

Yo solo le sonrió, y siento como las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas.

—Oh, vamos cariño, no es tan fácil deshacerse de mi—dice limpiándome las lagrimas. Yo solo me rió y él se inclina para besarme.

— ¿En realidad ibas a hacerlo? — le pregunte antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran.

—En realidad, no.

— ¿¡Me hiciste creer que lo harías!? —dije dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!—lo miro confundida.

— ¿Puedes explicarte?

—Me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo cuando la vi caminando hacia mí y lo único que pude hacer fue imaginarte a ti.

—Jace… —susurro, me levanto en la punta de mis pies para besarlo.

—Cariño, por mucho que me encantaría besarte, tenemos que irnos ahora.

—Lo sé, vayámonos.

Y así, los dos subieron al auto de Jace, una vez en el camino, ellos sabían que ya nada los separaría, por que los dos se amaban demasiado como para volver a dejar ir al otro.

Mientras conducía, Jace tomo la mano de Clary.

—Hey—le dijo él.

—Hey—contesto ella, con una sonrisa.

—Clary, tengo que decírtelo, eres demasiado valiente, mira que pararte frente a toda la familia de Kaelie y decir lo que dijiste, no cualquier persona lo dice.

—Bueno, no podía dejar que te casaras con otra, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no—dijo el guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

**/Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía/**

**Díganme que piensan, sé que no es muy bueno, pero, como lo dije, tenía que subirlo por dos cosas:**

**1º: Me di cuenta de que casi no hay historias en Fanfiction de Clace en español, so, creo que pueden adivinar por que la subí.**

**2º: Solo estoy probando suerte en empezar a escribir, ya saben, saber si les gusta como está narrado, si quieren que cambie alguna cosa, lo que sea.**

**Espero que me digan que les pareció, cualquier cosa…**

**Review!**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


End file.
